Blink: Getsuga Reborn
by Super Pank 13
Summary: An AU/AM/Spinoff fanfiction(A story which takes place in a different Multiverse, with different concepts and characters) which is the legend of Mugetsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue** :

Welcome! This is the mental dimension of consciousness where "Blink" takes place.

A brand-new Multiverse has been created. According to the recently divided consciousness that would be constituting and filling it up, the Multiverse was created by a silent song.

That silent song, or music, which wasn't created by the collision, breaking or vibration of anything came from the creator, whose consciousness would be shared by the living beings of this Multiverse.

And you'd be reading the words of that wordless song.

This Multiverse consists of 7 different Universes, each created by the superposition of the different notes of the song.

These universes exist in the same space, but are layered upon each other just like higher and lower notes. Consciousness is the barrier that divides them.

Hence, transcendence could transform a being of a lower universe into a higher one. For example, living beings of the third universe called humans would be able to transform into Soul Reapers (ones of second) by obtaining transcendence. They can also transform into Hollows, but by falling in consciousness.

Now, songs differ...

Don't they?

Different people create different songs. That's the difference that you'd be seeing between Bleach and "Blink."

The word "White" has the ability to suggest "Black" as a complementary colour. Tite Kubo chose Bleach to invoke the impression of colour white.

Why "Blink?"

"Drop ink on the finest snow-white paper and it will inevitably absorb into black. Its purity demands it. Tainted men have immunities. Black does not absorb black." ~Shinobu Sensui.

But, Blink isn't named after Black Ink.

Close your eyes for a moment.

What do you notice? You lose your connection with the light. You find yourself taking a glimpse in the realm of darkness.

Yet, keep your eyes closed and you'd find that darkness slowly changes into something else.

You would call that absence of light.

If you keep your eyes closed forever, you'd forget light and darkness when your mind stops repeating your thoughts of them.

True darkness can only be glimpsed during a Blink.

The finest Snow-White paper doesn't need anything more than a droplet of black ink...

Time doesn't flow at the same pace inside and outside this Multiverse.

We have all experienced apparent change in flow of time, right? When we are sad or depressed, time seems to slow down. When we are excited and are experiencing happiness to some degree, time seems to pass quicker.

Why does this happens? That's because when we are happy, our thoughts keep changing at a faster rate. When we are sad, our thoughts tend to be fixed upon a particular feeling or place.

Is this the reason why the flow of time is different at different places in this mental dimension? Nope.

A mental dimension runs according to the rules of existence that the creator creates subconsciously. And since the creator believes that rate of flow of time is faster for a very high concentration of mass... the flow of time is much faster inside the Multiverse.

And that's how we just ended up letting thousands of years pass. Let's slow down this relative flow of time!

Alright, what did we miss?

Five of the universes are monitored by the ruler of the second universe. She is known as the Soul King. He was the manifestation of power in the second universe and source of all the soul reaper powers. From him was born the manifestation of power in the 3rd Universe, called Zangetsu. He was the ruler the 3rd Universe and son of the Soul King. He was the source of all Quincy powers.

Zangetsu rebelled against the Soul King and ended up getting sealed in a deep slumber.

The grandson of Soul King was Getsuga, the source of all hollow powers. Getsuga was killed by Zangetsu, which resulted in a deep fall of consciousness in the hollow world and corruption of hollow powers. That's the reason why the hollow world is now known as Hell.

The world that was meant to be a place where fallen drops of consciousness were to be imprinted with the desire of transcendence and reborn, has become a jail. White, a creature born out of the corpse of Zangetsu, is said to rule this world of doomed souls.

I'm now going to open the windows of the fourth wall for a while. I've found a being with the touch of destiny about him. You'd be able to look through the psyche of a being called "Human" from the 3rd Universe.

His name, is Kanda Kurosaki.

 **A/N** **: Alright, I'd end the prologue now! If you read this, please leave a review!**

 **If you enjoy reading the chapter, don't forget to follow this fanfiction! If you don't have an account, you can always sign up! You'd be notified every time a fanfiction that you are interested in gets updated and you won't forget about them!**


	2. Kanda Kurosaki

**Chapter** **One** **: Kanda Kurosaki**

I've always been afraid of loneliness. I may not have known before, but this fear has always existed deep down inside me.

Everyday, when it was about three in the morning, I used to find myself wide awake. That's probably because when all the noise around me used to went silent, everything had started to feel empty.

A few months ago, I found myself addicted to the internet. Having injured my foot and being down with a viral fever, I never realised that bunking classes and binge-watching YouTube made me an addict.

I was tired from the shenanigans of my classmates, so I had shifted my room to another building and was living by myself in a flat. I'd drag myself out to the cafeteria for dinner and buy food for the next day. Then I'd spend the next 24 hours bunking all classes and spending most of my time on the internet.

Letting go of that addiction was extremely hard.

I woke up one day and realised that "I" couldn't live with "myself" anymore.

Somehow, the things I was using as a means of escape had started causing depression. Somehow, I had also relapsed, and the memories of a delayed and stretched out rejection while getting gaslighted by my best friend during it, had started replaying in my head.

But instead of taking the road to self-harm, I did what I was supposed to. I stopped faking an injury and rejoined the martial arts club, started practicing mindful meditation once a week and stopped bunking classes.

And that's because I realised what actually comes under the definition of "I."

"I" is what would never change about me. But all my thought constructs aren't permanent, hence not "me."

I believed that I was my thoughts and that always brought all kinds of sadness and depression. And that's what helped me overcome my addiction: by throwing all the mental trash out of my head.

So, when the loneliness and emptiness surfaced, I decided upon investigating its core. That's the reason why I've decided on spending my vacation alone at my college campus. Perhaps, falling in love with solitude would also be letting go of this irrational fear.

I know that this isn't what people would want me to do, ones who don't want me to find my own answers and think that I should believe theirs should also expect the same from me.

Most people are afraid of what's inside them, despite it being the only place that they're ever going to find true answers.

I'm afraid of what's inside me. Yet I'm not afraid of venturing within.

You might say that I have some kind of understanding allowing me to my fears... but I don't.

Truth be told, this understanding... it comes and goes. When it's there, I'm myself. When it isn't, I try as hard as I can to get it back... and to keep myself from forgetting it.

Every time I try to make it stay, it slips out of my fingers and my memory. It comes only when I'm tired from the effort of getting it back.

If I give up before reaching a threshold, I fail.

And I morph into somebody else. Someone who isn't me.

We have a lake on our college campus. On the fourth day of my vacation, it was 10 pm when I found myself sitting on a bench near it. I was reading a poem by some unknown poet, reflecting on it.

"Into a soul absolutely free

From thoughts and emotions

Even the tiger finds no room

To insert its fierce claws"

If I was the poet, I'd have added the word "conscious" before "soul."

And that's because my T-Rex, which is much more powerful than the poet's tiger, inserts it hellish claws every time my consciousness takes a dip.

And that gave me another realization...

I peacefully drifted into a state of mind which has no fears, worries and... or so I thought before my senses and insides suddenly caught fire... a fire of exhilaration...

And from what I could tell, the source was right in front of me.

A girl wearing black robes and carrying a naked sword, glanced toward me as our eyes met. She was standing on the lake, a feat impossible per the laws of physics.

Terrified, yet excited at the same time, I jumped off the bench.

I always get into fight mode whenever I suddenly feel fear, be real life or a nightmare.

The girl walked toward me, each of her steps making a ripple on the lake.

I told myself that I must be dreaming and looked at my palms.

I had read articles on lucid dreaming and had learned few tricks on stabilize the dream and use my lucid dreaming poweers. Gazing on my palms was one of them.

But this time, everything was too real.

And yet somehow, I felt my hands glow. I felt stronger than I've ever felt before.

The blueish-white glow faded as I found out what it's like to feel the earth spin. My body went limp as I collapsed on the ground.

The last thing I saw was a glimpse of her face, which had blood dripping down it from one side of her head.

I felt a moment of sleep paralysis before I slowly lost consciousness.

 ***End of chapter 1***

 **Credits:**

 _Well, special thanks to Boyy2k._

 _And to Melkor's Mercy, the writer of White. I guess 3% inspiration for 3% this fiction might had came from your fiction. I guess I owed you 0.09% credit._

 _Thanks AwesomeA909, you owe many shoutouts!_

 _Am I forgetting someone?_

 **Glimpse of the future-past:**

"His parents were bitten by White. That's why he has this artifact in his body. When it is damping all the three energies, it can also mold them into one... Which is perfect for my Hogyoku. Is this artifact the only thing letting his powers coexist in the same spirit?"

 **Merry Christmas to all reading this on 25th** **December!** **May it's joy and festivity continue to radiate in your heart in the form of inner joy!**


End file.
